Cold Spell: A Rise of The Guardians story
by TheQuietGirl23
Summary: Seven years after the Guardians battle Pitch, the Sandman decides that he needs a break. The Man on the Moon picks out of all people, Jamie Bennett, to be his temporary replacement. Meanwhile, Jamie and Jack are struggling to fight their feelings for each other and the rising evil that is trying to take advantage of Jamie's inexperience. Lots of JamiexJack. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Water is a very unique substance with many different properties. These should all be familiar to you; you're not in Advanced Placement Biology for a reason. So let's just review some of the basics. Now who here can give me a property of water?"

Several students raised their hands while others, like Jamie Bennett, were more than happy to continue to doodle in their notebooks. He was trying to capture Jack Frost as he was flying on the winds, his hooked, wooden staff held high. But he couldn't seem to get it right. Pages and pages of Jamie's notebooks were full of drawings of Jack. Ever since they met seven years ago, the Guardian never seemed to leave Jaime's mind.

The rest of the classroom was worlds away to Jaime. Leaning over his notebook, with his mop of brown hair covering his face, he was caught up in his imagination where he could spend as much time as he wanted with Jack.

"Psst."

"Psst."

"Hey, Jamie!" Suddenly there was a tapping on the window to Jamie's right and the teen finally looked up.

"Jack!" Jamie whispered, his face instantly brightening up when he caught sight of his friend's familiar face peeping through the glass. He could recognize Jack anywhere. Ever since he was ten, Jack's blue eyes and kind smile were ingrained in his mind.

Jack tried to talk but his words were lost behind the glass. "I can't hear you," Jamie said, frowning.

"Mr. Bennett! Since you feel so talkative today, why don't you give us an answer?" sneered the teacher.

Jamie's face went red. "Um… what was the question exactly?"

Several of the other students rolled their eyes. It wasn't the first time that Jamie Bennett had been caught not paying attention in class and it wouldn't be the last.

"What," the teacher spat, "is a property of water?"

"Water becomes less dense as it freezes. This is because the water molecules spread apart to form a crystalline shape. This causes ice to float," Jamie answered instantly, silencing the entire class.

The teacher squinted his eyes, but other than that said nothing to Jamie before moving on to the next student.

Jamie let out a sigh of relief. "You almost got me in trouble," Jamie whispered towards Jack. The Guardian put his hand to his ear and made a huge show of not being able to hear him. But it was obvious by the smirk on his face that his knew what he did.

The rest of the class Jamie tried to pay attention, he really did, but it was hopeless. Jack was making it impossible. The entire class period he kept throwing half melted snowballs at the glass, making Jamie and the other students jump. Some kid in the back claimed that it most be a ghost and all learning ceased at that point. Students were too distracted by the "ghost" to care about the properties of water. It was all amusing to Jamie; being the only person who believed enough to see Jack, he knew exactly who the culprit was.

Right before the bell was about to ring, there was another tap on the window beside Jamie. Jack had tapped his staff to the glass and ice quickly spiraled over the surface. Putting his finger to it, Jack wrote the words, "Meet me after class?"

Jaime smiled and was quick to nod.

Students spilled out of their classrooms as quick as they could, racing to their buses or lockers. Jamie, however, jogged the opposite way from the buses, towards a tall tree that was hidden from view. Up in the tallest branches sat Jack, dangling his bare feet in the air.

"Someone should spend less time doodling and more time listening to the teacher," Jack called down towards Jamie who was red-faced and huffing from his jog to the tree in his thick winter coat.

After catching his breath, Jamie retorted, "I do listen. It's just hard when you have an albino lunatic messing around outside."

Jack smirked and leaped down from the tree. "'An albino lunatic'? That hurts Jamie." Jamie smiled in response and Jack noticed how his cheeks were still burning with crimson. Tentatively, he touched his pale fingers to Jamie's cheek.

"Yeesh, you're really warm," Jack stated with concern.

"I wouldn't be if Mom didn't make me wear my winter coat so late in the year."

"So take it off then," Jack said with the tiniest smirk. Before Jamie could say no or yes, his fingers were already on the zipper, pulling it slowly down.

Jack wasn't an idiot. He understood exactly what the feeling was that he got when he took off Jamie's coat from his warm body or when he touched his cheek. It was a feeling that he had noticed for the past year or so and it hung in the air between them like an unanswered question. And ever since two months ago when Jamie made his feelings clear, Jack engulfed himself more and more into his duties as a Guardian. After all, Jack's human life was over. He has been Jack Frost for the last three hundred years. The moon told him so. And Jamie's very human life should stay separate from his.

"Sorry, I didn't visit at all last week. There was an insane snowstorm in Switzerland. Loads of fun. You should have seen it. Hey, what's with the frown?"

Jamie was quick to compose himself but Jack wouldn't buy it.

"Nothing. It's just that I would have loved to have seen it, that's all. But you can stop by my house tonight, right? And tell me all about it?"

Biting his lip, Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, kid, I want to but I can't. Apparently I'm needed at some big Guardian meeting at the North Pole. I know that I owe you after last week but I promise that I'll make it up to you. We can-"

Before Jack could say another word, Jamie was already shrugging back on his jacket, with a tight scowl pressed on his face.

"Hey! Don't go!" Jack called. Jamie quickly turned away from him and began to trudge away. But before he could make it very far, Jack leaped into the air and landed right in front of Jamie. He outstretched his staff so the teen couldn't take another step. "Jamie, kid, wait. Don't leave like this. Don't go mad. I want to see you happy."

"Well, how can you just- I mean," Jamie sputtered out his words, his mind moving a hundred times faster than his mouth.

"Just tell me what you want to say," Jack coaxed his blue eyes soft with concern. "C'mon. You can tell me anything. We're friends."

For a moment Jamie paused and he seemed to search Jack's face helplessly, trying to sort out his thoughts. Jack's face was so familiar to him, practically like home. Ever since he told Jack that he had feeling for him two months ago, the thought just wouldn't go away. He needed Jack now more than ever.

Before Jamie could think of the consequences and before Jack could turn away, Jamie leaned in and kissed him. Jack's lips were soft with a gentile chill that molded perfectly into his. While Jamie's breath was hot with life, Jack's was cold and sharp like mint. For over a minute their mouths moved together, with Jamie's fingers knotting around Jack's blue hoodie. For that minute everything clicked for Jaime. But when he pulled away, he face fell when he noticed that Jack's eyes were clamped shut with his mouth held in a tight line.

When Jack spoke it was slow and deliberate, he wanted to try to say the right thing. "Jamie, I think that we shouldn't be doing this. I know how you feel but- " And when he opened his eyes, he stopped. Jaime had already walked off, books in hand, engulfed by his giant winter jacket.

"Jamie!" Jack called.

He didn't even turn around to say, "Forget about it, Jack. I'm going home. Just go see the other Guardians."

Jack didn't need to see the hurt on Jamie's face to hear it in his words. It broke Jack's heart.

"I'll visit you tonight!" Jack shouted, "After the meeting I'll come see you. I promise."

Jack hoped that Jamie could hear him, just so he knew that he cared. He hoped and hoped over and over again as Jamie's body got smaller as he disappeared into the distance. Even though Jack welcomed the cold, as the wind picked up and rustled his snow-white hair he couldn't help but shiver. He gripped his staff tight to his body, almost leaning on it for support.

"Wind, take me to North." Even as he said the words, he wanted to have said _take me home_, so that he could be back in Jamie's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short. I cut it so that I could stuff some info in later chapters**. **Enjoy. :)**

"Well, look who decided to show up."

"It's great to see you too, Bunny. I hope you didn't miss me too much," Jack retorted with a witty smile as he walked toward the globe in the center of North's toy shop where the rest of the Guardians stood. Over the past seven years they have been seeing each other more and more and it hadn't been long before Jack began to see them as his friends, or even family.

"Don't hold your breath, mate," the Easter Bunny said, scrunching up his pink rabbit nose. "Some of us have better things to worry about than wayward Guardians."

"'ey! 'ey! 'ey! What happened to the camaraderie?" North asked, his loud, brassy, Russian accent getting in between Bunny and Jack.

"Our 'camaraderie' died last Easter," Bunny growled.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It was just a joke! I apologized."

Bunnymund clenched his paws, his tall frame leaning up over Jack, glaring at him. "You froze me! On Easter! The biggest day of my career! I was doing double time the rest of the day!"

Jack scowled. He wasn't in the mood to fight with an over-sized rabbit. The whole flight up north he kept picturing Jamie's crushed expression and it was biting at him.

"Get over yourself, Bunny. Kids don't care about eggs anyway."

"Jack!" Tooth Fairy and North cried, "That wasn't nice!"

Jack looked from Tooth to Bunny and back again. Even though Bunny tried to hide it behind his tough exterior, Jack knew he was hurt.

"I'm sorry, Bunny. I didn't mean it. I'm just having a rough day."

Tooth fluttered over, peering at Jack's face with concern. "I knew you seemed off today, Jack. What's wrong?"

"Yes, Jack," North said as he placed his giant hand on top of Jack's head and messing his hair, "Tell us what's wrong."

Sighing, Jack said, "It's Jamie. I'm disappointing him. He needs me. I want to be there for him, I want it more than anything. But I'm not human like he is. I can't be there for him in the way that he needs me so I'm constantly hurting him."

There was a pregnant silence that followed until Tooth gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Jack," she cooed, "I'm sure everything will be fine in the end. I wish I could help you but I've been out of the field for so long…humans are honestly a mystery to me sometimes."

"Don't worry, Jack!" North said confidently, giving Jack a pat on the back that almost toppled him over, "You and Jamie will work things out. I can feel it in my belly," he added with a wink.

"He feels everything in that damn belly of his," Bunny grumbled.

"So what am I here for?" asked Jack, "There has to be a reason for this meeting other than my relationship issues."

"It's Sandy," North said.

"What's wrong with Sandy?" asked Jack franticly, for the first time realizing that the Sandman was nowhere to be found.

"Oi! Nothing's wrong! He's going on vacation!"

"Vacation?" asked Jack, "We can do that?"

"Apparently," Bunny shrugged.

"Of course we can! After hundreds of years of working day after day, even when it gives you immense joy, you need a break. So today is the day that the Man on the Moon will pick Sandy's replacement!"

Jack cocked his eyebrow. "'Replacement'?"

Bunnymund explained, "The Sandman doesn't have the same type of job as the rest of us. North and I can miss a day or two and still stay on track. Even if Tooth goes on vacation, she has plenty of fairies who will be fine on their own for a bit. But the Sandman works every night, all by himself. If he just disappears so do dreams."

"What about me?' Jack teased, smirking as he leaned on his staff.

Bunny scowled, "I'm sure the children of the world will survive without a few snow days."

"Careful, Bunny. You might damage my fragile ego."

"Fine with me. In my eyes you need to be taken down a few pegs, Frost."

"Boys, boys, boys!" Tooth scowled with a smile. "Stop fighting. We have work to do."

Jack chuckled to himself. "Alright, alright." And Bunny responded with a "Humph".

The four Guardians gathered around the pale stone that was set under to skylight. With a mix of excitement and anxiousness, they all waited as the light from the moon began to glow. It flooded down like a beam, glowing on the stone as it began to rise, revealing an ice blue crystal. Shining under the moonlight, the shape of a figure began to form. It was hazy at first before slowly becoming clearer and clearer.

"Is that..?" Tooth asked, her green, yellow, and pink feathers glowing iridescently.

"I don't believe it," North added with eyes wide with wonder.

Jack was silent, just gazing at the shape before him. It was like someone had taken picture from his mind and painted it before him. Every feature was the same, from the wide, bright eyes, to the welcoming lips which had been pressed to his just hours before.

"It's Jaime."


	3. Chapter 3

It was around eleven when Jack arrived at Jamie's house. Jack perched on the windowsill to peek inside, finding his friend lying on his bed, reading a book.

"'Myths and Legends: The Truth Revealed'," Jack said quietly to himself, squinting to see the title. Jamie had always been interested in topics like that. When he was younger he would eat up every story Jack told about North, Bunnymund, and Tooth. The two would stay up late, whispering tales until Jamie began to yawn.

_"Tell me one more, Jack, please? About Tooth Fairy and the teeth?" Jamie asked as he sat crossed on his bed, leaning forward so he could hear every word Jack said._

_Jack would always pretend to be pestered by this request but they both knew that he was more than happy to share._

_"You know, Tooth doesn't just collect teeth for fun, you know," Jack always began whenever he said this story. "They hold memories." Jamie mouthed the words along with Jack; he had memorized them a long time ago._

_"So every time you place one of your baby teeth under your pillow you are saving a piece of your past childhood." Jamie looked down and pointed at the gap that now sat in his top row of teeth, a little memento from Jack's little sledding trip that had led to Jamie getting impaled with a sofa._

_"Exactly," Jack smiled._

_"Hey, Jack?"_

_"Yeah, kid?"_

_Jamie thought for a moment before slowly saying, "Your memories…are they in your teeth too?"_

_Jack nodded. "It took a bit but I finally looked through them all."_

_"Would you mind telling me about your memories sometime? If you don't mind, that is." the boy said timidly, looked at Jack with his big, brown eyes beneath his chocolate bangs._

_In took Jack several seconds but he finally answered, "If you want to hear them."_

_Jamie smiled but before he could utter another word a large yawn overtook his face._

_"Looks like time's up. Off to bed."_

_"Aww c'mon, Jack!" Jamie pouted even as Jack placed the bed sheets over his body. Jack smiled as he tucked the boy in. It was comfortably warm and cozy under the sheets and it wasn't long before Jamie's eyes began to droop. _

_"Sleep tight, Jamie. Sandman's got some great dreams for you." And as Sandman's golden sand began to swirl around Jamie's head, Jack leaped out the window and into the night._

In the seven years that Jack and Jamie had known each other they had created a routine. And as of late, Jamie left his window unlocked so that Jack could come and go as he pleased. Tonight was no different, and when Jack pressed lightly on the glass it swung gently open.

"Good book?"

Jamie jumped two inches of his mattress, almost losing his page. His first response when he saw Jack leaning lazily against his window was to smile but then he remembered the afternoon and bit the inside of his cheek, forcing a frown.

"It's good enough," he answered dryly, making no move to welcome Jack any closer to him.

But Jack didn't wait for an invitation and instead walked over, scanning all of Jamie's numerous bookshelves. He read much more than Jack ever had time for. Many times Jack caught him reading under the kitchen table or sticking a book under his pillow, As Jamie got older their numbers and size only increased. It was amazing to Jack sometimes how smart Jamie was.

"It isn't one of those books where they describe me as a 'mischievous, little sprite" is it?"

Jamie cracked a smile. "Actually, they haven't mentioned you yet. It's more about Bigfoot and werewolves and vampires and stuff like that."

Jack made a face. "Ugh. So overrated."

Muffling his laugh, Jamie just sat on his bed, curiously watching Jack as he shuffled through all of the teen's belongings. He picked up books, flipping through their pages before putting them down, looked at photographs of the Bennett family, and rummaged through the stuff on Jamie's desk.

"Is there a reason you're here, Jack?"

Jack turned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I promised you that I would come."

"And is that the only reason you're here…?" Jamie asked slowly, gradually closing his book.

Biting his lip, Jack tried to think of what to say. It wasn't everyday that you needed to let your friend know that the Moon had chosen them to take the place of a powerful magical being. But Jamie was waiting for an answer so he said, "I need to talk to you. It's very important."

Jamie raised his eyebrows. He hadn't even dared hope that this would happen. Jack had come to apologize for this afternoon, for looking at Jamie like he wanted to push him away. The teen's stomach knotted with excitement.

"I've being meaning to talk to you too."

"Really?" Jack asked, surprised. There's no way that he could know about Sandy, could he?

Jamie slowly nodded and sat up, setting his book beside him. "Yeah. But I was afraid that you would pretend that it never happened, the kiss, I mean."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Ohh," he said slowly, as he finally realized what Jamie was talking about. "The kiss?"

It was obvious that Jamie was unhappy with that response and even though he tried to hide it, Jack saw it plain on his face. It seemed that in the past seven years, Jack had learned to read Jamie so well that he sometimes understood the teen before he himself did.

"You didn't want to talk about this afternoon," Jamie stated, his voice flat.

"We can, if you want to-."

"Just tell me what you're here for, Jack. I want to go to bed."

"You just said that you wanted to talk!"

"Just tell me what you're here for!" snapped Jamie. Tonight was one of the few nights that Jamie ever truly got mad at Jack Frost. Over the past few months the seed of doubt that Jack cared for him grew and grew until it was a bitter rose that bloomed in his heart. And to his shame, Jamie let it get the best of him.

After Jamie's outburst, Jack opened his mouth to say something but kept the words inside. Jamie was already mad and Jack only had so much time if he wanted to let Jamie know about the monumental task he had just been assigned.

"Jamie," Jack said slowly. "I promise you that when we get back I will tell you everything you want to know. But right now, I have to tell you something important."

Hearing Jack's words, Jamie became instantly embarrassed over his actions.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack flashed him a bright smile. "Don't worry about it."

"So what did you have to tell me?"

Pacing around the room, Jack thought to himself. He needed to be clear about what to say. He didn't need Jamie passing out on him. Jack knew that worst comes to worst, the kid could pass out from excitement. This was probably something that he never even thought to dream about.

"Jack! Just tell me!" Jamie laughed, amused by Jack's rapid passing and serious expression. It didn't suit him.

"Okay!" Jack began. "Now something very interesting happened to Sandy." Before Jamie could throw it a word, Jack continued, "No, nothing bad. He's going on vacation. And me and the other Guardians got together today because tonight the Man on the Moon picked Sandy's temporary replacement."

There was a silence that followed that could only be caused due to pure shock.

"Why are you pointing at me?" Jamie asked, his eyes widening in alarm.

Jack smiled. "It's you, Jamie. The Moon picked you."

"Holy shit," Jamie breathed. "Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit! I'm going to be the Sandman?" he burst out, leaping off of his bed.

"Temporarily," Jack added.

"Do you know what this means?" Jamie asked, giving Jack an excited shake.

"I think I have an idea," he smirked.

"I'm a Guardian! I can create dreams! And make anything I want out of sand! I can't believe it!"

"Neither could Bunny and the rest of them," Jack admitted. "I think the poor guy's still blown over it."

"Wow," Jamie said, still taken over by the surprise. "Do you really believe that I can do this, Jack?"

"Of course. Jamie, you believe in me back when I thought that no one ever could. I will always believe in you."

The two boys smiled at each other, and the friendship that had always been there came back to the surface. Jack gazed warmly at Jamie whose face was all aglow with his excitement. Times like this it was obvious to Jack how much that Jamie had grown. His boyish grin contrasted with his manly features. Just in the past year or so, Jamie had begun to grow out of his awkward gangly boyhood into a full fledged adult. He had grown handsome, a fact that Jack tried to pretend that he never noticed. But they were so close to each other. Jack only need to lean forward a few inches before he could touch him…

"Well, then," Jack blurted, "Time to go!" The Guardian reached into his faded navy hoodie and pulled out one of North's snow globes which could transport them back to the workshop through a magic portal. "You ready for you mind to be blown?" Jack asked with a wink.

"You bet!" Jamie blurted. But after a second thought, he added, "Actually, I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Would you mind…flying me there? It always looked like a lot of fun."

Although Jack didn't answer, his mischievous smirk said it all.

**Hi guys. :) I never really introduced myself and since I never decided to post a bit about myself on my profile,I just wanted to say I am TheQuietGirl23. I really hope that you all like the story. I just wanted to quickly thank those of you have reviewed, favorited, and followed. It mean sooooooo much. 3 I love seeing my email flooded with notifications. **

**On another note, I just wanted to add that for those of you who are wondering "Where the hell is the lovin'?" it will come in time my friends. xD The next chapter will be short and the one after that...well let's just say that it might make up for all the waiting ... maybe. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**'ello. :) Sorry for the delay. I was busy the past few days. I guess to make it up to you I might see if I can write and have chapter five posted by tonight. I'll do my best so you can come check later to see if I've updated. **

**Again this is a shorter chapter but not as short as Two. I hope you enjoy!**

It had been hours since Jack Frost had left to grab Jamie and he had still not returned to North's workshop. Bunnymund paced 'round and 'round the globe until you could just imagine his tracks wearing down the floorboards.

"Relax, Bunny," North suggested from a table across the room where he, Tooth, and now Sandman, sat as they were served plates of cookies by all of the elves.

"How can I relax!" Bunny scoffed. "Jack should have been here by now with the boy. I just can't believe it. I refuse to believe it!"

"If everyone refused to believe in what they cannot wrap around their heads where would we be?" asked North, raising one salt and pepper colored eyebrow. There was a short silence in the room as everyone mulled that thought over. "Plus," North added with a smile, "The Man on the Moon is never wrong!"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "But what if he is! Sandy," the bunny asked, turning towards the Sandman, "Do you think that this is a good idea?"

The other three Guardians looked at Sandy and he felt a tad uncomfortable under their gaze. A little suitcase was beside him, already packed. Although he could felt his friend's nervousness, he could also feel it deep inside that this was the right time to do this; so, he nodded.

Bunny sighed. "I hope you're right, mate. I hope you are."

Suddenly, the giant door leading into the center of the workshop blew open with a powerful gusty wind. Before the Guardians even felt the icy chill in the air, they all knew who it was.

"Jack!" North called upwards to figure flying through the rafters, "It's good to finally see you again. Do you have our honored guest?"

Jack smiled and behind his wind-blown hair poked out Jamie's face. The teen waved to the Guardians and elves and Yetis below as Jack gradually floated down to the floor.

"Jamie!" North said as he grabbed the teen off of Jack's back and into a crushing embrace. "It has been years! Years! And now the Man on the Moon has brought us into each others lives again!"

After North let him go Jamie had a huge smile on his beat-red face even though he was gasping for breath. "It's so great to see you guys." Jamie saw Tooth and offered her a hug but before he could she was yanking his mouth open.

"Oh, Jamie! You have such wonderful teeth. I've missed them all these years," she cooed as she stared wide-eyed into Jamie's mouth. "So white and clean! Do you floss?"

"Twyhs uh dey."

"What?" She asked, pulling her hands away so Jamie could close his mouth.

"Twice a day," Jamie repeated with a smile as rubbed his sore cheeks.

"Oh, sorry," Tooth said, blushing with embarrassment. "Sometimes I get over excited."

"No problem," Jamie said kindly. "Bunny!" he burst out as soon as he saw the giant rabbit. He sprinted over and before Bunnymund could do anything about it, Jamie was crushing him in a hug. "It's so awesome seeing you again! When my sister was younger she would go on and on about you!" And although Bunny responded stiffly at first, he quickly softened up and returned the warm hug.

While this was happening, Tooth fluttered over to Jack who was watching the scene with a mix of pride and happiness

"It's obvious, you know," Tooth said with a soft smile.

Jack furrowed his white eyebrows in alarm. "What is?"

Tooth leaned in and whispered in his ear, "That he's special to you." She smelled like sunshine and lilies and Jack wasn't sure if it was her words or her aroma that made him faint.

"Make this one happy, Jack," Tooth continued. "He's special. In many more ways than one."

Jack nodded. Even if Tooth had never requested it, he would have made himself do it. Jack was beginning to learn that he didn't have a shot at being happy unless Jamie was.

Now that Jamie had said hello to North, Tooth, Bunny, and numerous elves and yetis, he turned to find himself facing the Sandman who sat patiently in his little chair with his feet too small to reach halfway to the ground.

"I promise to do a good job, Mr. Sandman, sir," Jamie said quietly, suddenly overpowered by embarrassment. "I'll do my best and I hope it will make you proud."

Sandy was silent as usually and no pictures appeared over his head. He just reached into the pocket of his golden robe, and pulled out a small vial. He uncorked it and twirled his finger over the top, as he did shimmering gold sand began to spiral down into the vial. The gold dust slowly filled up the vial and as it did the glow that usually enwraped Sandy seemed to fade. The Sandman slowly lost his yellow hue until the vial was full and his colors muted.

"It's not all of his power," North explained, breaking the silence and almost causing Jamie to jump. "You will receive the last of it after your body is given a short time to adapt. And then you will have the full powers of the Sandman; protector of dreams."

Sandy shimmied off of his chair and walked toward Jamie whose brown eyes were wide open with anxiousness and excitement, awe and wonder. Sand magically piled up right in front of the teen and formed steps that allowed Sandy to hop up each one until he was eye level with Jamie. Sandy held the vial in his hand but made not attempt to move. He was watching Jamie and his eyes seemed to have held the question, "Are you sure?"

Jamie did the smallest nod and the vial of golden sand was dumped on his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have learned two important things writing this chapter.**

**1.) I need to stop making promises I can't keep. (See 2)**

**2.) It takes me forever to write any sort of lovin'. Gah. So frustrating. Sorry guys. :( I hope it's worth the wait.**

**By the way, if you want to keep this whole fic PG-13 skip the italicized part at the end. Just a little warning. **

It was several hours past midnight before Jack arrived at Jamie's house with the sleeping teen in his arms. The night sky was already full of Sandman's shimmering sand as it surrounded every sleeping child and gave them pleasant dreams. It was a beautiful sight from above and it was a shame that Jamie wasn't wake to see it.

After the golden sand was dumped on Jamie's head he had begun to glow if a way that tainted his features a pale yellow. The dust sparkled across his skin, painting everyone in shades of gold. His hair and even his eyes were the color of sunlit grains of sand. And before Jamie could say any of the piles of thoughts that stuff his mind, he passed out.

_Thud!_

The five Guardians scurried over and leaned over the teen's unmoving body with identical looks of confusion.

"Saw that supposed to happen?" Bunnymund asked, cocking an eyebrow at Sandman. Sandman, who was much less sandy than before, nodded with a small smile on his face.

"He'll be all right, won't he?" Jack asked, poking Jamie's cheek.

"Not to worry, Jack!" exclaimed North as he pounded Jack on the back with a pat that almost knocked him over. "It's just the human in him. He needs to sleep it off! Tomorrow morning he will be jumping around just like his ol' self. Sandy will handle the dreams for the rest of the night, won't you Sandy? And he'll deliver the vial with the other half of his magic in the morning."

Bunny agreed. "Give the kid some time to adjust," he said to no one in particular.

"You should probably get him home, Jack," Tooth suggested, "Before his family begins to worry."

"Good idea," Jack said as he picked Jack up, huffing under his dead weight. North chuckled and gave him a hand.

"You could always take the snow globe, you know," North said softly to Jack. The Guardian reddened with embarrassment. Truth was he didn't mind holding Jamie, or feeling him hold his neck tightly or breath on his neck. "But if you don't…that's fine too," North finished, gently messing Jack's hair.

Jack chuckled and let out a puff of air that blew his hair back into place. "Don't worry about me. I'll make sure the kid gets home safe and sound." After waving goodbye, Jack leaped into the air to catch the arctic wind and shot off towards home.

Jack did his best to set Jamie carefully on his bed but after carrying him all the way from the North Pole his arms were more than tired. "You're heavy, kid," Jack panted as he shook out his arms. Jamie gave no response from his slumber and instead stayed exactly where Jack had left him, with his body tossed on top of the bed.

"Oops," Jack chuckled to himself as he began to rearrange Jamie's limbs so he was in a comfortable sleeping position instead of just sleeping in a tangled heap. "Sorry."

It was peaceful, seeing Jamie sleep and be so at ease. He was obviously exhausted from the day; drained both by the power of the magic and by the emotional toll. He always put so much responsibility on himself. It was a trait that Jack envied. The though back to when he was first picked to be a Guardian and how hesitant he was. And even though Jamie wasn't signing up full-time he was still approaching the job with care.

Before Jack slipped the covers over Jamie's sleeping body he glanced at all of his clothes and shoes which were still in place. He told himself that he should take them off, after all, they must be uncomfortable to sleep in. But there was a small feeling of exhilaration at the idea that made Jack nervous. It was a little bit of a shock to him to realize how badly he wanted to take off Jamie's clothes and press his hands to his bare skin. However, Jack convinced himself that it was all for Jamie's benefit so the poor kid wouldn't have to wake up with shirt wrinkles pressed into his chest.

He began with the boots, untying them and setting them aside, before pulling off the socks. Jack laughed at those. They were red with little evergreens printed on them even though Christmas was months ago. Jack swallowed nervously as he began to unbutton Jamie's shirt. Even though his fingers fumbled, they managed to one by one pop out the buttons and leave the shirt wide open to expose Jamie's chest. At Jack's cool touch, Jamie turned his head, his eyes still pressed shut.

"Jack," he mumbled in his sleep. Jack froze for a moment until Jamie was still once again with his head pressed to his pillow and only then did he exhale. It was strange, the rush that Jack felt just looking a Jamie. Could this be what Jamie had felt for him before they had kissed just last afternoon? Jack felt crushed to think that he had rejected Jamie in the same way that Jack feared he would get if he woke the teen up.

After he gently tugged off Jamie's shirt it was only a pair of worn jeans that remained. They were held up by a thick, black leather belt that was tight to the point to even looking uncomfortable. The smallest bit of Jamie's boxers peeked from over the brim of the jeans and Jack smirked as he wondered if they had little Christmas trees on them too. Jack gave the belt a slight pull until he felt slack and slipped the strap out of the buckle.

"Jack?" Jamie said again, this time with too much clarity to be just sleep-talk. "What are you doing?"

Jack snapped his head up to find Jamie's eyes wide with alarm. "You needed to change for bed. You can't sleep properly in these."

Jamie blinked his sleepy eyes which had faded back to his normal brown, just like his hair. He struggled to process the words coming out of Jack's mouth. "I sleep in my boxers," the teen said in a daze. Then he began, "I thought we were in North's shop….I thought that…"

Jack smiled. It was all adorable to him. "Yes, everything really did happen. You're the new Sandman." Jamie looked like he wanted to interrupt but Jack wouldn't let him. "You can ask questions in the morning. For now you just need to sleep," he ordered with a smirk.

Jamie didn't put up much of a fight and slid his jeans off before falling back into his pillows. He saw Jack standing by the bedside and patted the empty side of the mattress. "Jack?" Jamie asked with his eyelids drooping, "Do you need to sleep?"

Lying back on the bed beside him, Jack shrugged. "I don't need to per say. I don't think I've tried in a long time."

Jamie nodded, only partly listening, and curled up close to Jack, burying his head in the Guardian's chest. "You should try it sometime…." the teen murmured. It was only a short time before his breathing became slow and even, and his heartbeat vibrated through Jack's chest.

Jack hadn't thought of sleeping in a long time. But with the boy that made his heart beat fast sleeping beside him, the thought was more than tempting. Without giving it much of a thought, Jack rested his head next to Jamie's and so softly that he wouldn't wake the teen up, pressed his cold lips to the top of his head.

_"Wake up, Jack," a familiar voice cooed, gently shaking Jack awake. "Come on, gorgeous. Don't make me wait any longer. I need you." It was those last words which were whispered into his ear that made Jack wake with a start._

_"Jamie?" the Guardian asked, totally confused. "What…? What are you doing exactly?" Jamie didn't answer, and instead leaned down to press feverish kisses to Jack's neck, making him gasp._

_Jack was in Jamie's bed, that much he knew. And to his utter surprise Jamie was leaning over him, straddling the Guardian's thin hips, clad in only his boxers (which did have little evergreens on them). _

_"Jack," Jamie panted, hastily pulling his lips off of Jack's neck. "I need you," he repeated. "I've wanted you for so long. Let me have you. Please, Jack, let me have you." His voice was filled with longing and desperation, a tone that Jack had never heard. But his face was the same. The same face that Jack had spent hours denying that he cared for. He pressed his frigid fingers to the teen's face and he didn't even flinch at the cold touch. He delicacy traced the curve of his nose, his full lips, and their faces remained just barely apart. Barely a moment passed before Jack nodded without a word, and in that instant their lips collided and Jack's body was thrown back into the mattress. _

_Their kisses were hot and impatient; making up for all those years of secret longing that they had pent up inside. They were a mess of tongue, lips, and teeth, which were begging for more of each other. Jamie's tongue slid inside Jack's mouth tasting the icy mint of his breath, running his tongue over his smooth bottom lip. It felt so good, like water after a month of desert. He moaned against his lover's mouth and he felt Jamie's lips turn up into a smile._

_Hands were all over skin. They pulled each other so close that they were practically occupying the same air, the same space. Jamie slipped his hands over Jack's hoodie, the touch making Jack tremble. He gasped as they broke away, just for an instant so that Jamie could yank the hoodie off of Jack's head and toss it to the floor. They were back on each other before the fabric hit the floor. _

_Bare chest touched bare chest. Their nipples gently brushed. And their hips grinded into each other with feverent force. _

_Jamie's mouth left Jack's and began to place kisses down his chest, leaving the skin hot and puckered. It was easy to see where he was headed and Jack looked downwards, his eyes willing Jack to continue. Without another word spoken, Jamie pulled down Jack's pants and engulfed his mouth around him._

_Pleasure flooded Jack's veins. It felt like an overload of it. His white brows furrowed with concentration and his jaw hung slack, murmuring words as soft as winter breeze. Jamie kept one hand on Jack's bare ass keeping him deep in his mouth and holding tight to the taut muscle. And just when Jack believed that it couldn't get better, Jamie inserted a finger inside. _

_"Jamie!" Jack panted, his white hair now sticking to his hair with sweat. _

_Jamie pulled his mouth away and rested his head on Jack's abdomen, giving the soft skin a kiss. "I need you, Jack. I need you." _

"Jamie!" Jack cried as shot up out of bed. He was drenched in a cold sweat that caused his heart to race and beads of sweat to drip from his temple.

"Jamie?" Jack asked franticly. He turned hastily around to find Jamie exactly where he had fallen asleep, totally undisturbed. Jack stared at the teen for a moment, trying to catch his breath and organize his thoughts.

"Don't tell me it was all just a dream," he groaned to himself. But it felt too real and he still felt the twist in his gut that sent a thrill throughout his body. Curious, Jack looked down at his lap and burst out laughing when he saw the dent that was poking out of his pants.

"A wet dream? Seriously?" he laughed to himself, both amused and horrified.

The laughing only intensified when he noticed Jamie's open window and the golden vial that sat beside it.

"Ugh, God," Jack groaned, running his hand through his messy hair. "Sandy, you bastard."

And without another word, Jack slipped out the window and took off into the night, too ashamed to finish his business in front of Jamie.

**You like? Please review and tell me how bad I sucked/rocked. I've never written anything like that before. Pweasssse? Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

A soft glow of early morning light began to barely peek over the horizon and the Bennett household was still sound asleep. A gently breeze flowed through Jamie's open window, slightly shaking the curtains, having them create dark shadows on the carpet. The small chill made Jamie shiver and grip the covers closer, pulling them to his bare chest, leaving his legs exposed and hanging off the bedside.

He was still deeply dreaming, totally undisturbed in the pristine world that his mind and Sandman created together. As he dreamed, his hair would periodically illuminated a golden hue and cast its shine on his flawless features. He looked so safe and peaceful, totally wrapped up in the innocent rapture of his mind.

_The hill was huge! So big that from his spot on the sled all Jamie could see was the arch and not the flat ground below. He fidgeted excitedly with his giant snow goggles that sat lopsided on his small face and it just made them worse._

_"You ready, kid?" asked a voice from behind the boy. _

_"You bet!" exclaimed Jamie, bouncing in his seat._

_The voice came from the gangly and pale, Jack Frost, who sat behind Jamie on the sled and yanked his hat down playfully._

_"You're not scared, are you?" Jack taunted, smiling wickedly at the boy._

_Jamie scrunched his nose. "Are you kidding? I'm fearless!"_

_"In that case," Jack smirked. And before Jamie could prepare himself, Jack jerked the sled forward a few inches._

_"Jack!" yelped Jamie, frantically gripping the snow with his gloves._

_Jack grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a gentile pat. "Sorry, sorry! I was just messing with you. I promise not to do it again. You aren't mad are you?" Jamie didn't look at Jack. He was too busy trying to hide his mischievous grin. _

_"Jamie?" Jack asked again, "You oka-AYYYY!" Jack's words turned into a sound of surprise as Jamie pushed their little sled off the hill, propelling down the slope like a bullet._

_"AHHHHHHHH!"_

_"WHOOOHOOOO!"_

_Jamie whooped and screamed and yelled and it felt like the hill was going forever. He almost tipped over when he felt Jack's body disappear from behind him._

_"Jack?" the boy cried frantically, whipping his head around._

_There was a wind-whipped laugh by his ear and Jamie turned to see his friend flying right by his side._

_"You weren't worried about me were you?" Jack grinned._

_"Fat chance!" Jamie snorted. But in truth, he was quite happy that Jack hadn't fallen off or got crushed by the sled. Because at that moment he was flying in the middle of winter with his best friend by his side._

In Jamie's dream he replayed that scene over and over. It personified all the childlike innocence that defined there relationship for so long; just being friends and having fun. That might be why he always thought back to that memory so much; it went back to the time when Jamie's life was much simpler.

Unbeknownst to the dreaming Jamie, there was another presence, a dark presence, which lingered in the air around him. It hung in the shadows and hid in the darkness corners of his bedroom, eyeing the golden trail of dream sand around Jamie's head with envy and spite. It crept toward the bedside, pulling shadow after shadow towards itself until it rose up and became a towering figure.

"Why, what do we have here?" said the figure, its black eyes hungrily following the dream as a small Jamie made out of sand slid around the real Jamie's head with a flying Jack close behind.

"You couldn't be that boy, could you? The one who said that you weren't afraid?" The shadowy figure became more human-like with a pale face with gray features. He loomed over the sleeping teen, smiling like death.

"And you have the Sandman's powers, eh?" he added, noticing the golden aura that hung in the air around him. "Yet you are not a true Guardian." His smile widened, with a look of a shark as his eyes followed the sand-Jack around and around. "But you want to be one so desperately," the creature pouted with mock pity, "To be with your love."

With a sinister expression, the figure reached out a long, pointed finger and snatched his hand outward, latching onto the image of Jack. Jamie winced with a pain that almost seemed to be physical. The sand-Jack couldn't struggle and at the figure's touch transformed into black shadow that slipped between the creature's fingers. The shadow twisted and morphed until it was a deformed nightmare with blazing eyes.

"Remind me to thank your fellow Guardians for choosing you, a weak human, to have these powers. You know what they say, 'to err is human'," the figure chuckled, his hot breath brushing Jamie's cheek. "And I hope that you do plenty of it. You might have been my downfall, boy. But now, now you are my chance at vengeance."

**Sorry to kill all the romance but the plot must thicken. :) I'm sure you all know who that wonderful dark visiter was... ;)**


End file.
